greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Flut
Die Flut ist die dritte Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Zusammenfassung *George wiederholt seine Assistenzarztprüfung *Ein Rohrbruch führt zu sehr chaotischen und dramtischen Zuständen *Ein Patient, der sich sowieso selbst als ständigen Pechvogel sieht, hat nur Pech während der Behandlung. Während er im CT liegt, geht dieser defekt. Als er im OP ist, stürzt die Decke über ihm ein *Derek und Meredith wollen zusammen ziehen. Meredith schafft es letztlich nicht, ihre Mitbewohner rauszuschmeißen. Derek zieht trotzdem ein Inhalt Zu Beginn beendet Meredith ihre Therapie bei Dr. Wyatt und Derek zieht bei ihr ein, der jedoch erwartet, dass ihre Freunde ausziehen. Bei einer Versammlung gibt Dr. Webber neue Regeln für die Ausbildung bekannt, die unteranderem beinhalten, dass man keine Spezialisierung haben darf, private Beziehungen keine Rolle bei der Ausbildung mehr spielen dürfen, da Oberärzte ihr Wissen an alle weitergeben sollen, und das keine persönlichen Bindungen zu Patienten entstehen dürfen, da sie Chirurgen sind und keine Psychiater. Als George seine Prüfung wiederholen soll tropft es von der Decke, woraufhin er sich selber einen neuen Raum suchen soll. Alex' Patient, Mr. O'Brian der wegen eines Aneurysmas im Krankenhaus ist, hat immer Pech, da erst sein Arbeitsplatz abbrannte, dann seine Katze verschwand, und er dann wegen des Rohrbruchs in einer Pfütze ausrutscht. Seine Tomographie fällt dann auch wieder durch den Rohrbruch aus. Erica erfährt, dass Mark von ihr und Callie weiß, was sie nicht gut findet, weil Callie mit Mark redet und nicht mit ihr. Bei Mr.Pattmore der wegen starken Kopfschmerzen, die zu visueller Stimulation führen in Behandlung ist hat Lexie eine Idee, die sich Cristina aber nicht anhören möchte. Daraufhin bittet Lexie Mark um Hilfe, der wiederum zu Derek geht und so führen sie dann eine Turbinektomie durch. Meredith erzählt ihrer Patientin von Derek und dem Einzug etc. Als Izzie eine Wohnungsanzeige sieht fragt sie Alex ob er wegen der hohen Miete mit ihr einzieht möchte doch, er meint wenn sie wirklich bei Meredith ausziehen müssen schläft er lieber im Auto. Deshalb fragt sie Cristina die sie jedoch falsch versteht und denkt die Wohnung wäre für sie und Callie gedacht. Dr. Webber will Schaden nicht wahrhaben, und ist wegen der schlechten Platzierung in der Rangliste auch abgeneigt die Patienten in anderen Krankenhäusern unterzubringen. Als Dr.Bailey ihm diesen Vorschlag macht, schreit er sie an. George verschiebt seine Prüfung um Webber zu helfen doch Lexie möchte ihm helfen und zieht ihn der großen OP mit Mark und Derek vor, Mark hält daraufhin ihren Männergeschmack für unsäglich und sie für wahnsinnig. Alex Überredet Mr. O´Brian die OP zu machen doch während der OP bricht die Decke über dem OP-Tisch ein und Alex wirft sich über den Patienten um diesen vor Trümmern zu schützen. Durch den Deckeneinsturz wird Mr. O´Brian genauer untersucht und man findet einen Tumor. Nach diesem Vorfall sieht es Dr. Webber ein und die Patienten werden verlegt. Da Cristina der Meinung ist, dass das mit Meredith und Derek nicht funktionieren wird, geht sie zu Dr.Wyatt, damit sie es Meredith sagen soll. Als Meredith Dr.Wyatt im Aufzug trifft sagt sie ihr dass die Therapie noch nicht erledigt ist. Daraufhin sagt Meredith Derek, dass sie ohne ihre Freunde nicht leben kann, da diese ihre Familie sind, doch für ihn ist das okay. Letztendlich wiederholt George seine Prüfung doch noch, da Dr.Webber der Meinung ist, er verdiene diese Chance. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Brooke Smith als Dr.Erica Hahn * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Gast-Stars * Amy Madigan als Dr. Katharine Wyatt * Daniel J. Travanti als Barry Patmore * Jim Ortlieb als Jack O'Brien * Samantha Quan als Shelly Boden * Suzy Nakamura als Jenn Smith Co-Stars * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura * Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani * Kate Anthony als Schwester Kate * Tymberlee Chanel als Anfängerin Claire * Ariel Felix als Anästhesistin * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Nelson Mashita als Aufsicht * Miguel Nájera als Hausmeister Mike * Joy Osmanski als Anfängerin Lucy * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Jennifer Sydney als Nacktes attraktives Mädchen * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce Musik *'Cares at the Door '''von ''Sia Furler *'Pitterpat '''von Erin McCarley'' *'Ha Ha '''von ''Emiliana Torrini *'LOL '''von ''Little Jackie *'Pitterpat '''von ''Erin McCarley *'Say Aha '''von ''Santogold Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Here Comes the Flood'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Peter Gabriel. Intro Als Chirurgen werden wir dazu ausgebildet, den Schaden wieder zu richten. Am Tiefpunkt fällt für uns der Startschuss, bei der Arbeit. Aber im Privatleben, da ist der Tiefpunkt ein Zeichen von Schwäche und wir tun, was wir können, um davor wegzulaufen. Outro Knochen brechen, Organe platzen, Haut reißt. Wir können Fleischwunden wieder zunähen, den Schaden richten, die Schmerzen lindern. Aber wenn das Leben zusammenbricht, wenn wir zusammenbrechen, können wir uns nicht auf die Medizin verlassen. Es gibt keine verbindlichen Regeln. Wir müssen da irgendwie ganz allein durch und für einen Chirurgen gibt es nichts Schlimmeres und nichts Besseres. Zitate *Izzie: Was machen Sie denn hier drin? *Derek: Das wird mein Büro, wenn Sie ausgezogen sind. *Izzie: Wenn ich ausgezogen bin? Wann ziehe ich aus? *Derek: Ohh, in nächster Zeit? *Alex: Wann hattest du vor, uns mitzuteilen, dass wir ausziehen sollen? *Derek: Wann hattest du vor, den beiden mitzuteilen, dass sie ausziehen sollen? *Meredith: Was? Wieso sollen die zwei überhaupt ausziehen? *Izzie: Meredith, hey. Den hab ich extra für dich gebacken. *Derek: Es geht zu wie in einem Taubenschlag. Alex hat 'n Frauenverschleiß... *Izzie: Schlampenverschleiß. *Alex: Mir doch egal. Soll ich nun 'ne Wohnung suchen oder nicht? *Meredith: Keine Ahnung. Ich muss darüber nachdenken. *Izzie: Na jedenfall, iss den Muffin, Meredith. Koste den Muffin und behalte ihn im Hinterkopf. *Meredith: Ich mag meine Mitbewohner. *Derek: Ja, ich mag sie auch. Nur, sie gehören zur Vergangenheit. Uns gehört die Zukunft. Ich freu mich, ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir aufzubauen. Komm schon, das wird ganz toll. *Webber: So, alle mal herhören! Hören Sie zu! Wir sind alle sehr beschäftigt, also werd ich mich kurz fassen. Das Ausbildungsprogramm wird sich grundlegend und mit sofortiger Wirkung ändern. Ein paar dieser Regeln sind neu, ein paar sind alt. Allerdings werden diese gründlich überholt. Die Assistenzärzte im ersten, zweiten und dritten Jahr dürfen sich nicht spezialisieren. Durch Spezialisierung verliert man die ganzheitliche chirurgische Ausbildung aus den Augen. Das ist jetzt vorbei. Private Beziehungen, persönliche Verbundenheit und Vorlieben werden bei der Ausbildung keine Rolle mehr spielen. Sehr geehrte Oberärzte, Sie geben selbstverständlich Ihr umfangreiches Wissen an alle Assistenzärzte weiter. Des Weiteren richten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf Patientenaufklärung und Einfühlungsvermögen. Für Einige von uns bedeutet das, die verlorene Kunst der Humanität und des Mitgefühls wiederzuentdecken. Andere wiederum müssen lernen, wie man Patienten behandelt, ohne sich emotional vereinnahmen zu lassen. Sie erhalten hier eine chirurgische Ausbildung. Die Psychiatrie ist im fünften Stock. Nicht die Fachrichtung verwechseln. Und jetzt zu den Assistenzärzten. Ihre Anfänger spiegeln Sie wider. Versagen die, ist das Ihr Versagen. Sind sie erfolgreich, sind Sie es auch. Oberärzte, das gleiche gilt für Ihre Assistenzärzte. Lehren Sie mit Enthusiasmus. Lernen Sie mit Enthusiasmus. Wir sind Chirurgen, wir schneiden alles Bösartige heraus. Hinterfragen Sie sich. *Meredith: Du hast also Derek gesagt, ich soll die Anderen rauswerfen. *Cristina: Nein! Nein, ich ähmm, hab gesagt ich würde sie rauswerfen. Ich sprach von mir, nicht von dir. Außerdem hätte er sonst nicht aufgehört zu quatschen. *Meredith: Also findest du nicht, ich soll sie rauswerfen. Denn ich zieh es in Erwägung. Das wär doch sehr erwachsen, oder? *Cristina: Was sagt deine Psychiaterin? *Meredith: Ich geh da nicht mehr hin. Ich bin glücklich, ja wir beide. *George: Es gab Wasserprobleme und ich bin nur damit beschäftigt, Dr. Webber zu helfen und sämtliche medizinische Fakten fließen aus meinem Kopf auf den Boden. *Lexie: Iss das. Du brauchst es als Gehirnnahrung. *Alex: Der Kerl mit dem Aneurysma rutscht in der Pfütze aus, holt sich 'ne Beule und wurde in der CT-Röhre gebraten. *Meredith: Meine Patientin stirbt. Ich hasse es, wenn ich sie mag und sie sterben. *Lexie: Unser Typ leidet an Schmerzen der Stärke acht. Seit sieben Jahren leidet er Höllenqualen wegen eines blöden, entzündeten Nervs in der Nase. Ist das nicht irre? *Cristina: Wie hast du das mit dem Nerv rausgekriegt? Ich wusste nicht, dass man sowas haben kann. *Lexie: Ich ähm konnte mich an einen Artikel in einer britischen Fachzeitschrift erinnern. Es war Ausgabe 74 auf der Seite 19 von 1964. Fotografisches Gedächtnis. *Alex: Wow, Lexipedia! *Bailey: Vor ein paar Monaten spülte der kleine Tuck eine Actionfigur bei uns zu Hause im Klo runter. Ich dachte auch, es wäre nur ein geringfügiger Schaden, aber irgendwann kam ich nach Hause und fand in der Küche eine Pfütze Würstchenwasser. *Webber: Würstchenwasser? *Bailey: In meiner Küche, Sir. *Webber: Danke, Dr. Bailey. Aber ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. *Bailey: Ja, Sir. *Webber: Würstchenwasser! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode